New Pet
by ZarameJake
Summary: Renji bought a new pet, but after crashing into a tree he wakes to find ichi gone. Ichi is found by Grimm and he now lives happily with his new family. Until Renji finds him and take him back. Will renji let him live with his mate or will he keep him close? Grimm/Ichi, OOC, NEKO, impreg
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of my stories that i had thought of when i first signed up on here also _yamixyugi-Sasunaru-yaoi-lover_ had asked for more neko stories from me and i thought why not put this one out ^~^**

**I don't own the characters sadly but i do own this story.**

**Ummm...yeah thats it**

**Ok on with the story**

* * *

The road was dark and the rain didn't help very much. Renji drove through it determined to get home safely with his new pet. Renji was tired of living by himself and wanted someone to greet him when he came home. So he drove out of town to a pet store owned by a weird man and bought a pet. A neko that is. His new pet was an orange tabby neko who was currently sleeping in the back seat. He had orange cat ears on the top of his head that matched his hair and an orange tail to match. Renji looked at the rear view mirror and smiled, but because he wasn't paying attention they crashed into a tree. The force knocked Renji out as the air bags deployed and woke up a startled Ichigo.

Ichigo crawled out holding his head. He had rolled off the seat and onto the floor waking him up. At first he was dizzy but once his vision cleared he saw his new owner passed out. Once at the driver's door Ichigo opened it with a bit of trouble because of the damage it had taken. He didn't want his new owner to be hurt because the rumors would start up again if he was ever sent back. He always had trouble with the people who took him in one way or another they would get hurt. The other nekos avoided him and his hotheaded tempura didn't help. People believe they could help him when they took him in but it ended all the same. He never meant for any of it to happen. Ichigo pulled his owner from the car and checked him over for any injury. After he found none he sat back and waited for the man to come to.

Ichigo didn't know how to use a phone or any technology for that matter. They had access to it but Ichigo never bothered to try and get the remote from the others and he had no one to call over the phone. Ichigo curled up beside Renji it was getting cold and the man was still knocked out. Ichigo extended a hand and shook him a bit trying to wake him up. It didn't take long before the neko was crying.

'_Was did this always happen to me?_' the poor neko curled up into a tighter ball trying to keep himself and his master warm.

It didn't take long for someone to find them but it wasn't the people who Ichigo was hoping for.

"Hey look over there man" an unknown man walked over to the car Ichigo and his master had just been in.

Ichigo sat up and growled out a warning. There was no way he was going to let his master get hurt again.

"Hey it's a neko and its owner over here" the blond man stepped forward and Ichigo snapped at the hand that was extended. The man yelped and jumped back.

"What's wrong!?" two more men ran over.

"The fucking bitch bit me!" he pointed to Ichigo while holding his hurt hand.

"Oh so you like to play rough huh?" this man was shorter than the blond one but it didn't mean he wasn't as dangerous.

"Come on Kira the boss won't be happy if we come but hurt" the tallest of them put a hand on the shorter man's shoulder.

"I think we should take him with us. We might get a pretty penny for him"

Ichigo hissed and spat as they came closer. They jumped him all at the same time but he was able to get away when he turned ready for a fight he stopped. The men had Renji by his arms and a knife to his throat.

"If you come with us quietly then we won't hurt your master, or soon to be ex-master" the short one laughed and watched as Ichigo fought with himself.

'_If I don't go they'll hurt him, but if I stay I might have a chance at beating them, but they have the advantage. I don't want Renji hurt because of me again, but if I go I will never see him again, but he could get killed if I don't_' Ichigo fought in his head before sitting down looking defeated.

The men grinned and tied his hands together. They pulled Ichigo over to their truck and shoved him in a cage. He didn't want to see his master die but Ichigo didn't know if it was really ok to leave him there alone. As the truck drove away Ichigo could have but feel sad that he wasn't able to live one day with his new master before he was moved to a different place. Ichigo put his head down on the cold metal and let his tears fall. He just never had any luck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The truck has been off road for a while and Ichigo was getting tired of hitting the sides of the cage. He bumped his head again and bit his tongue. He tried to ignore the taste to blood but he was thirsty and the bastards refused to feed him. Ichigo groaned when he smacked his head again. At least they were now slowing down. Once they came to a stop the men started pulling off crates and bins full of the goods they had stolen. Ichigo was the last one off. They threw a tarp over his cage and tired it down. It made him feels horrible to be trapped and not know what's going on around him. He lied down on the somewhat warm metal and hoped to anyone out there that he would be found and returned back to his owner.

The cool chill of the wind sent shivers down his spine. It got freezing cold out once night hit and he could hear the three men chat about the rewards they might receive. He could also hear they talk about what they plan to do to him, first it was rape then selling then telling the boss they had him. So mainly they planned on conning money from their boss. Ichigo pulled at the ropes hoping that after toying with them with his nails they would have broken at some point but to his disappointment they were as tight as ever. Ichigo gave up the thought of trying to get away and let the realization of never seeing freedom wash over him. He knew he would never see his master again that is if he was still alive. The sound of crackling fire was all he heard before the orange neko passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Renji shivered and woke with a start. Why was he cold? He looked around and saw his poor car rammed against a tree. There was something missing and he knew it. His eyes grew wide as he jumped up and looked for his new pet.

'_Did he run away?_' Renji started to panic.

He pulled up the bottom of the driver's seat and grabbed his second phone after finding his first one gone. He quickly dialed a close friend of his.

"Why hello Renji I never did expect you to call me on this number. Did you lose your phone?" Urahara one of the best detectives he knew and very a very close friend of his.

"No I didn't. I went out a bought a new pet then crashed because I couldn't see the damn rode. I just woke up soaking wet with my pet gone and everything valuable in my car stolen!" the red head was mad.

"Oh did you think that maybe your new pet stole everything from you?" Urahara laughed.

"He wouldn't do that"

"What kind of new pet did you get?"

"I got an orange tabby neko" Renji scratched the back of his head. _Does it really matter what kind he is?_

"Oh I see you got quite the loyal companion. Tabby's have been known for being overprotective, and very trustworthy. I believe you belongings and new companion have been stole. Seeing how your car is wrecked why don't you tell me where you are and I'll look into it when I come to get you"

Renji agreed then hung up he sat in his car waiting and hoping his pet was alright.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~break~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn't take long for Urahara to arrive and he brought along his partner Byakuya. Both were known for their cases together and apart. They were a dream team. Urahara got Renji into his car as his partner looked things over. He called Urahara over after he had found something.

"What is it?"

"I think it's cloth from something and from the looks of it someone was dragged through the wet grass right here" Byakuya pointed out some of the findings he found. Urahara brought over the cloth to Renji.

"Have you seen this before?" Renji held onto the red fabric of his neko's top.

"Yes Ichigo was wearing it" Byakuya nodded and continued down the road a bit more and came across some tracks.

"Well it seems let they went that way" right in front of him was a big hole. It was clear that the trees were pushed out of the way.

"Let's get a search party ready" Urahara sighed and put in the call.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three men sat around the fire. It was quiet out and nothing disturbed the night.

"So how much do you think we can get for the kid?"

"Depends on what we sell him for"

"I say we sell him as a sex slave. We'll get a lot of money off of him that way"

The trees rustled in the wind. Things had gotten to quiet. It was as if the whole forest quieted down at the same time. There was some more rustling then a flak of birds flew by over their heads. The three men stood up and held onto their weapons. A few more birds left then things became quiet again. No one moved and after a few more moments they laughed nervously and piled their goods closer to them. They sat back down still on edge and jumped at every little thing. They kept a hold on their weapons refusing to let them go until the animals began their chatter. The shortest one looked around nervously then announced he was going to take a leak. Leaving the safety of the light he walked into the woods.

The other two waited for their friend to return but instead they were greeted by a scream of terror. The blond one held up his gun and swung it around ready to shoot at anything that moved. The taller one put his hand on his friend's shoulder and took a few caution steps towards the trees. He squinted as if he could see better and farther. All he saw was a flash of blue before a man attacked. Cutting him down quickly the blue haired man turned to the blond one. The blond one stood in fear, he just watched his friend die and he knew it was his turn. In a last attempt to save himself he shot off a few rounds before the beast jumped him and killed him. There was silence then the chatter began and the beast left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo had been sleeping until a terrifying scream woke him up. He jumped in the small space that he had and couldn't help but listen as his kidnappers screamed and cried as they were killed. Things grew quiet until he heard shots being fired, he didn't know where they were coming from but suppressed his whimper as a bullet tore through his upper left arm. Things grew quiet once more and Ichigo kept a hand over his mouth. He felt his hot tears run down his face and listen to the chatter of the animals asking what had happen.

Whoever was out there was now gone. Ichigo knew he couldn't get out of the cage without breaking the lock. He cried in his corner and ripped off the bottom of his shirt to tie it on his arm. He tried to calm his nerves but his hair stood on end and wouldn't settle. It had been quite some time since the attack. He didn't move when the sound of a truck came closer or when he cage was jostled when it was being lifted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grimmjow grinned at his work. He didn't like killing people but these three had been known for robbing people and he knew the world wouldn't miss them. He left quickly also giving a chance to the wild to claim the bodies before he was back. Turning on his truck he pulled up close to the campsite and started going through the bins. Most were filled with food some had silks and gold. Grimmjow looked at the tarp covering a cage.

'_Guess they have more food in there_' he scratched his head before grabbing another bin and bringing it to the back of his truck.

Once everything was loaded he looked over the cage. Sighing he move towards it and grabbed two of the bars. He fluxed his muscles before lifting the cage and putting it in the very back of the truck.

"God I love being stronger than humans….and faster" he laughed.

Climbing back in he turned the key and got back onto the road and went to meet his friends.

* * *

**You really won't have to wait long i'll have the next chapter out in a day or two**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter ^_^**

**Oh and heads up Ichigo will be a little clingy to Grimmjow so it's different from my other stories.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grimmjow pulled up to the building that was currently being used as their base. Getting out of his truck he called out to his friends.

"Nnoitra, Kensei, Starrk can you guys come and give me a hand?" the three boys came around the corner with two females.

"Yeah sure" Kensei started unloading the bins from the back of the truck. He was a snow tiger with white ears and a tail to match his hair. Even though snow tigers normally lived up in the mountains Kensei wasn't on for the cold.

"What did you get this time Grimm?" Nnoitra grinned. He was the tallest out of them all and he was a lizard. He had a slim black tail and refused to wear a shirt because it bothered his tail.

Starrk just yawned and slowly began to help. The man was a wolf and was always sleeping. The two females that had come out with them were Harribel and Kūkaku. Both were domestic house cats that were left behind by their owners and refused to be kept by anymore humans. Grimmjow went to the back and took off the cage and set it on the ground.

"What's in here Grimmy?" Kūkaku patted the top of the cage.

"I haven't looked yet. Let's get this stuff off the truck and put away for now" the girls nodded and proceeded to help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo covered his mouth. This ride was a lot smoother than his other one but the wind was still cold and he only had a shirt and pants on. He could hear the music from the truck and relaxed a little at hearing a familiar song. He didn't know who the man was and he didn't know if he wanted to find out after he lifted the cage by himself while it took two of the other guys to lift it. Then again ware animals are stronger and a bit faster than humans. Ichigo liked the man's voice to, it was rough but you could trust it. He touched his shoulder and brought his hand close to his face it was still dark out but he could see that he had blood on his fingers. When he lowered his hand the truck came to a stop and he could hear it turning off before a door opened and closed. Ichigo heard the man call out to three people and he could hear them talking. He stayed quiet but let out a small squeak when his cage was moved. Ichigo looked up when something hit the cage roof then looked to the side when he heard a female ask when was in the cage. Ichigo debated whether or not he should let himself be known but chose against it. At least until they were in a more lit room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grimmjow grunted. He could lift the cage easy but carrying it back to the abandon building that they were using was different. Once past the doors (he had to go the long way around because the cage wouldn't fit through the normal door) he sent the cage down. The girls came over with the boys, they were all curious as to what was under the tarp. Grimmjow held his breath and tugged and the straps holding the tarp down.

"Read?" he asked and looked at the others.

They nodded. Holding their breaths Grimmjow ripped the tarp off and flung it to the side. No one breathed or said a thing. Grimmjow couldn't believe what he was staring at. The orange tabby stared back and gripped his left arm. No one moved until Kūkaku let out a puff of air.

"Are you hurt?" she crouched down and looked at the blood on his arm.

The boy whimpered and moved away from her. He looked terrified.

"How come you never knew he was here Grimm?" Kensei turned to Grimmjow.

"He never made a sound so I didn't know" he scratched his head then left.

Nnoitra snorted and moved over to the lock. He inspected it then tried to break it.

"We'll get you out soon" Harribel smiled and she moved her tail close to Ichigo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo looked at the tail before shifting away from it. The blue haired man came back with a crowbar. Ichigo watched as he came closer and the others moved out of his way. He held onto his arm. It still hurt but he was more fascinated by the blue haired man.

~~~~~~~~~~POV~~~~~~~~

Grimmjow broke the lock and helped the boy out. What surprised him the most was his bright orange hair. Starrk came over with the first aid but the boy wouldn't let him near. The boy hissed and growled staying close to Grimmjow.

"What's your name?" Grimmjow looked into brown eyes trying to distract the boy so that Starrk could look at his arm.

"Ichigo" Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh and he could hear some of his friends laughing too.

Ichigo blushed. He was use to people making fun of his name but the man and his friends didn't attack him for it. Ichigo looked back up at the man's blue eyes they were pretty. He didn't mind being near the man because he felt safe.

"Alright my name is Grimmjow and right now we need to look at your arm. So can you show it to Starrk?' Grimmjow nodded his head in the direction of a brown haired wolf. Ichigo grimaced and backed away closer to Grimmjow.

"He may be a dog but he's harmless" one of the neko females came over but stayed at a far distance.

"My name is Harribel and this is Kūkaku" the blond pointed to herself then to the black haired woman beside her. "The tall lizard freak is Nnoitra and the snow or white tiger is Kensei"

Ichigo looked at each one she pointed to and got either a nod or a short wave. Starrk came closer to him and the wolf kept his ears down to show that he meant no harm. Ichigo's ears twitched but let the man come closer to take a look at his arm.

"And you?" Ichigo asked without looking.

"I'm a panther" Grimmjow smirked and kept an eye on Starrk.

"Well you'll be ok the wound isn't too bad" Starrk pulled away and patted the boy's head.

Ichigo leaned into the touch. He hadn't been petted for a long time and he was missing the contact. He slowly started to purr and moved closer to Starrk. The wolf didn't seem to mind but was stopped when Grimmjow spoke again.

"Ok we need to eat and while we're eating Ichigo can tell us what happened" Grimmjow pulled the boy to him and lead him off to the far side of the building.

The other's shared and one thought passed through them all.

_The boy's was Grimmjow's_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grimmjow has Ichigo sit beside him at the table. Kūkaku sits to his left with Harribel and Starrk. While Nnoitra and Kensei are on his right with Ichigo.

"So Ichigo how did you get to be in that cage?" Harribel asked once she swallowed.

"Well my owner Renji just bought me and we were heading home. We crashed into a tree but I don't know how because I was sleeping. I woke up and pulled Renji from the car I tried to wake him up but he couldn't come to. After that I just tried to keep him warm then these guys showed up. They joked around for a bit until they saw us. I tried to keep them away and I fought them but they got to Renji and used him against me. They said if I didn't go with them they would kill him. So I went with them and they locked me in a cage. Later that night something or someone came and killed them that how I got the wound. One of them had a gun. Then Grimmjow came" Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and smiled.

"Well actually I was the one who killed them, but don't get me wrong I don't do it all the time. Those guys were known for stealing and I thought I would be nice and help out the police a bit" Grimmjow grinned back at him and pulled him in for a one arm hug.

After that they ate and told stories. Ichigo was happy but his mind still wandered back to Renji and if he was ok. Ichigo had come to like these wares and he didn't think he was ready to leave yet.

"Alright everyone today was our last day here and we pack up tomorrow and head out" Grimmjow stood and grinned. They had been here for a while and where ready to go home. Grimmjow stopped and turned to Ichigo. "If you want you can come with us"

Ichigo paused and set his drink back down. He could go with them but then the chance of him getting to see Renji again would be next to none. Then again the chance to Renji giving him up because he did something bad was very high. Grimmjow watched Ichigo as did the others waiting for an answer.

"Alright" Ichigo smiled. "I'll go with you"

They cheered and patted his back and got many welcome to the family.

"Ok time to head to bed. Ichigo you can come with me" Ichigo waved and said good night to everyone.

He followed Grimmjow down one of the halls and into a room.

"This is where you'll be sleeping for the night" Grimmjow pointed to the cot it was larger than normal.

Ichigo nodded and climbed on. He was tired and ready for bed. He pulled his blanket up and was about to fall asleep when he felt Grimmjow get in next to him.

"Sorry kid but we have to share"

"I'm not a kid" Ichigo mumbled and Grimmjow chuckled.

Ichigo waited until he knew that Grimmjow was asleep before rolling over to face him. Ichigo blushed and cuddled closer to the man and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter ^_^ I don't know how long this story will be but I think it will be around 7 chapters long maybe longer.**

**Also I noticed that I had a few mistakes in my last chapter but I was too tired to change them and I also want to add so that later in the story it will make sense because they are ware animals they CAN shift into their animal form but I don't think I will be using it until later . **

**from how thing's are going i should have this story done in a week or so**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Renji paced back and forth in the hall. It was the day after Ichigo had gone missing. He was waiting for Urahara and Byakuya to come back out. They had collected evidence about his missing pet and now he was waiting to see is Chief Yamaoto would let them take it. There was the sound of chairs scraping against the floor then footsteps. The door opened and Renji stopped. Urahara came out smiling while Byakuya still had his straight face on.

"So?"

"We got the case" Urahara said with a smile.

"So when do we begin?" Renji looked to Urahara.

"WE begin right away. You go home and wait for us to call" Byakuya pushed past him.

"Hey!"

"Don't worry Renji we'll find your pet but you can't help us for now go home and rest. Go home and make a party then head on outside with this said party" Urahara patted his shoulder and walked away.

"Why did you tell him that?" Byakuya asked once the blond caught up to him.

"He wants to find his pet and even though he can't help us doesn't mean he can't put together a search party"

Byakuya sighed and continued walking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Renji unlocked his door and went inside. He was looking forward to be having someone greet him when he got home but that wasn't going to happen. He tossed his keys into the blow by the door and took off his jacket. He rubbed his head and decided to call up a few friends. He knew he wasn't supposed to help but if he's right Urahara was telling him to go out and look for his pet.

"Hey Rukia" Renji said into the phone after she picked up.

"_Hey Renji! So how's your new pet liking his new home?"_ Renji couldn't help but smile at his best friend.

"Sadly no that's why I called"

"_Oh do you want me to come over and give you a few tips? Maybe I'll bring my pets over" _

"That's the problem" Renji sighed.

"_Does he not do well with others?"_

"No I mean…just come over here with the others and I'll tell you"

"_Oh….ok be there in a few"_ Renji could hear the hesitation in her voice.

Renji put his phone back down and went to the fridge to pull out a few beers. After that he went into his basement and brought up a box full. Once he filled his fridge with beer there was a knock at the door. Closing the door he went to greet his friends.

"Hey Renji!" Rukia pushed her way through.

Ggio, Abirama, and Kenpachi followed her.

"Hey guys"

"So where's this new pet of yours?" Kenpachi smiled. He always did love small things.

"I'll tell you in a minute go sit down" Renji pushed his friend into his living room and came in with a few beers.

"So?" Rukia fidgeted.

"Well he's not here" Renji held onto his can.

"Ya that's obvious" Ggio smirked.

"No I mean he's gone. He's missing"

"Did it run away once you open the door?" Abirama questioned.

"Will you guys shut up and let me finish. He's missing because he was kidnapped. On our way home it was raining and I couldn't see very well. I lost control of my car and we crashed. I woke up and I was alone. Ichigo was no were. I called Urahara and he came with his partner to look at things. They found tracks leading off into the trees and a piece of Ichigo's shirt"

The others sat quietly. Rukia broke it with a sigh and stood up.

"Then when are we here drinking when we should be out looking for him?" she grinned at the other. "Let's go get your pet!"

They piled into two different cars and pulled u to when Renji crashed. It was still blocked off but no one was around.

"Alright let's split up and go into two groups. Abirama and Kenpachi you two check the area in case Ichigo did run off to get help but was stopped in some way. Renji, Ggio and I will follow the tracks and see where they lead"

"Mind if we join in?" Renji turned to see Urahara and Byakuya standing behind him.

"I thought we told you to stay out of our case?" Byakuya grunted.

"I am this is me and my friends who are concerned for my missing pet and we are about to go look for him"

"Don't you understand? The kidnappers could be dangerous and you could get hurt"

"Whatever" Renji turned to his friends. "Rukia go with Abirama and Kenpachi" she nodded and the three took off.

"You guys coming?" Ggio called out to Urahara and Byakuya once he and Renji walked over to the tracks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~

Renji walked along the left track while Ggio went on the right. He had ran up ahead to keep an eye out with Byakuya while Urahara stayed with Renji.

"Try not to be bothered by Byakuya. He just doesn't want people getting hurt when he's around"

"I understand but he could be a bit nicer"

"I have to say he's more talkative since meeting you" Urahara looked at Renji from the corner of his eye.

"Really?" Renji blushed. He found the man attractive but knew he wasn't his type.

"No I'm just joking" Urahara laughed but he didn't miss the blush. '_So Renji has a crush on my partner….this is going to be fun'_

"Hey up here you guys might want to see this!" Ggio waved and shouted.

Catching up to Ggio and Byakuya, Renji quickly covered his eyes. Urahara grumbled under his breath and moved in closer to the camp.

"What do you think happened?" Byakuya asked.

"From the looks of it I'd say an animal did it, but there's nothing here" he paused and walked around. "There aren't any more tracks but where would the supplies be?"

"Maybe these aren't them?"

"Byakuya run a scan and see if you find anything on these two men"

"Make that three" Renji coughed and moved around the tree and pointed to another body.

"Renji call your friends and see if they found anything" Urahara covered his nose.

Renji nodded and brought Ggio over with him. They stood off to the side so when the other officers showed up they wouldn't be a bother.

"Hey Rukia did you guys find anything?"

"_We found some tracks that were from a truck that went onto a back road. When we looked into it further we found abandon storage. It may be abandoned but there are some people that still use it"_

"Ok I'll tell Urahara"

"_Did you guys find anything?"_

"We found three bodies that might have been the ones who took Ichigo"

"_Renji you said bodies"_

"Yeah I know"

Renji hung up and waited for Urahara to come over. He was currently talking to Ggio. Byakuya walked up to him.

"Did you friends find anything?"

"They found an abandoned storage facility, but they said that there has been people there"

"Oh if they mean the Karakura storage. Then yes it was abandoned a long time ago but someone had just bought out the place." Renji nodded and sent out a text to Rukia.

"Well I guess we'll go home there's nothing we can do now"

"Hey. Listen I didn't mean to be rude earlier. Urahara told me that I have to watch my mouth but I forget most times"

"It's fine. You were right though" Renji smiled then walked over to Ggio.

"That's the first time I've seen you apologise" Urahara laughed.

"I was wrong"

"I think you like him"

"No I don't"

Urahara laughed some more as his partner walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grimmjow tossed the last few items into the back of one of the three trucks.

"Alright guys is everything ready?" he heard a few yeses and a yawn. "Then let's get ready to go"

Harribel and Kūkaku climbed into one truck both refusing to be in the same vehicle with the boy. Nnoitra and Kensei were in another because they both liked to blast their music down the highway and that left Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Starrk in the last one. Harribel and Kūkaku lead the way as they left the abandon storage facility. Ichigo sat up beside Grimmjow while Starrk slept in the back.

"So you ready to see your new home?"

"Yeah" Ichigo smiled.

"So have you always lived with masters?"

"Yeah but I was always sent back" Ichigo looked down at his hands.

"Why?" Grimmjow looked at him.

"My owners always seem to get hurt. After they get hurt they send me back because no one can take care of me while they're in the hospital"

"And none of them ever came back to get you?"

"A few have but I still get sent back"

"Well if I was ever your owner I would come get you no matter how many time I get hurt" Grimmjow smiled a real smile.

Ichigo blushed and looked out the window. "So have you always lived in the wild?"

"Yeah" he chuckled. "Out of the ones who you met yesterday only Harribel and Kūkaku were the ones that had an owner"

"Why did they leave?"

"They loved their lives but t=it was their owners that left them behind"

Ichigo nodded and moved closer to the window. Grimmjow grins and hits the button beside him to roll it down. Ichigo smiles at the sudden rush of wind in his face. And he rest his head on his arms. He heard a grunt and looks behind him to see Starrk sitting up. The man sits behind him and lets the wind blow into his face as well. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~

It was dark by the time they arrived. Grimmjow was the last one to pull up. Both Ichigo and Starrk had fallen asleep so it was a quiet ride.

"Yo Grimmjow" Tatsuki called and jogged over with a few other to help unload the truck. She was a dog and even though many asked what kind she refused to give an answer.

"Hey" Grimmjow nodded and pulled Ichigo from the truck. Starrk had awoken when Grimmjow pulled up. "I'm taking him inside can you guys do the rest?"

Tatsuki nodded and started ordering the others on where to put things. Grimmjow nodded and head to his cabin.

"Hey Grimmjow. Good to be back?" Ulquiorra asked. He was a bat with a long thin tail and large ears.

"Yeah. I can finally sleep without worrying that Nnoitra will try something"

He laughed at the memory. A few years back Nnoitra had put a mouse in Grimmjow's bed trying to scare the man but instead he attacked it. It had turned out to be one of the new guys they had brought along with them. Grimmjow felt so bad for the kid.

"So Grimm who's the new kid?" Shinji came to stand beside Ulquiorra. He was a fox. The kids loved him because of his tail.

"A new family member" Grimmjow walked past them into his house.

"I wouldn't try if I were you Shinji"

"Ah Yoruichi I was wondering where you were. I also don't see why I can't" Shinji grinned. He didn't just steal shiny things but also people who he couldn't have.

"Because I talked to Kensei and Kūkaku and they both said Grimmjow had taken a liking to the kid and the kid took a liking to him" Shinji sighed.

"Fine" he turned to Ulquiorra and hugged him. "I still have you"

Ulquiorra didn't say anything but shoved the fox off him and walked away. Yoruichi laughed.

"Alright kids time for bed" the young wares whined.

"We had a deal now go" Yoruichi hurried them away.

"But we want to meet the new guy"

"Yeah he looked pretty"

Yoruichi sighed and scratched behind her black cat ears. "Oh I know if you go to bed right now then I'll sneak the new guy out so that you can have a bath with him"

The little one's cheered and ran off to their homes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update ^^'**

**~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`**

Grimmjow woke up and rolled over. He reached out for Ichigo but found himself in his bed alone. Shocked he jumped up and ran out of his room.

"Yoruichi stole him and took him to the baths" Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra.

"Thanks" Grimmjow nodded to the bat.

He pushed past the cloth and walked closer to the bath. He could hear the kids shouting and laughing. Grimmjow couldn't help but grin at the sight in front of him. Ichigo was in the middle of the bath and the kids of their camp were all around him. He laughed and answered questions that were asked. Grimmjow leaned on the wall watching.

"He's a good kid Grimm-kitty"

"I know and next time you choose to steal him leave a note"

Yoruichi laughed. Grimmjow waited a few more minutes watching Ichigo as the boy moved around with the kids before he said it was time to go.

"Come on Ichigo it's time to get food" Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow and the man couldn't tell if it was from the baths or not when the boy blushed.

Grimmjow watched back into the change rooms and watched as the kids ran past him to their cubbies. Yoruichi was the one who always watched them. She couldn't have kids of her own and when she finally had one it died because some human stumbled upon it and took it from her. The poor thing didn't last very long and Yoruichi was heartbroken. After a week one of the mothers brought her child to Yoruichi to watch when she went on a hunt. After that everyone else did. Grimmjow smiled as she jumped around and playfully yelled at the kids. She always did love them. Out of the corner of his eye Grimmjow sees Ichigo coming in and quickly going off to the far corner of the room to grab him things. Grimmjow walks over to him.

"Why are you all the way over here?"

Ichigo jumped and looked at the man. He didn't say anything but instead kept his clothing in front of him.

"You don't have to hide anything Ichi. We won't judge you" Grimmjow moved closer to him.

"Grimm the kids want to see you before they go!" Yoruichi yelled from the end of the stall.

Grimmjow grumbled but walked over to where the kids are.

"Cock blocker"

"You have to remember Grimm-kitty our little new friend might not know about mating because he lived with humans" Yoruichi looked at Ichigo and he stumbled over to a changing stall.

Grimmjow kept his mouth shut. He never thought of that.

"Don't worry Grimm I'll teach him" Yoruichi patted his shoulder then jumped at a few kids next to her.

After a few more moments of fooling around and a lecture from Grimmjow about how to behave properly the kids left.

"I like it here" Grimmjow looked behind him at the oranget.

"Oh why's that?" Grimmjow crossed his arms.

"The people here are nice and the kids have a lot of energy plus there's a lot of room to run around" Ichigo smiled and walked with Grimmjow.

"You didn't have that before" Grimmjow waved to a few people off to the side and watched as a couple of little girls gave Ichigo flowers.

"No we were in cages and small room. The rooms were packed and the cages were small and always had more wares in it then there should be. Because of this the older ones were mean and always said bad things. It smelt really bad because we never got out and only bathed when someone asked for you and the kids…..Well the kids looked like they had no soul. They were always quiet and didn't fight back it was as if they were dolls" Ichigo sighed and looked at the sky. "That life was horrible but it was worse if you were sold off instead of being chosen"

"What were you?"

"Me? I was chosen but Renji is probably dead now" Ichigo looked at the flowers.

"Would you go back with him if given the chance?" Grimmjow stopped.

"No I wouldn't after being here for a few hours I just can't seem to give it up" Ichigo smiled up at him and Grimmjow pulled him into a hug.

After that they walked into the dining hall. After getting their food Grimmjow pulled Ichigo over to a table full of people.

"Hey guys" Grimmjow gave a short wave. "Ichigo this is Tatsuki, Shinji, and Ulquiorra. You already met Yoruichi" Grimmjow pointed to their table mates.

Ichigo gave a small wave and kept his head down while he ate. Grimmjow smirked and patted his back. Ichigo sat quietly and only answered the questions that were asked towards him. Yoruichi kept giving him funny looks and Ichigo couldn't help but look away from her.

"Alright let's go Ichigo" the boy gave her a funny look.

"What?"

"Come on I want to show you something" she waved her hand for the boy to follow her. Ichigo looked and Grimmjow who gave him a nod.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So how do you like it here?"

"I like it so far"

"Well now that you are going to live with us I have to teach you some things"

"I thought you wanted to show me something?" Ichigo stopped.

"No I only said that so they don't know what I'm about to teach you" she sat down on a rock in front of a house.

"OK…." Ichigo sat beside her.

"So has anyone ever taught you about sex?" Ichigo blushed and nodded. "What kind?"

"Wah?" he looked up.

"Well there's the kind where you have to pleas your master, there's lovers, fuck buddies and for us mating"

"I was taught what to do and how you do it but I never did it if that's what you're trying to say"

Yoruichi looked at him and smiled '_Awwww he still has his V-card'_

"Ok well you can forget about the master part and fuck buddies because here once you have someone you mate for life. So normally you become lovers then you both have to choose if you want to mate or not. Most don't and just stay lovers but if you want a kid you'll have to mate. Gender doesn't matter for us if you're a beta then after you mate you'll gain….new body parts and you'll be able to have children"

"What's so great about mating other than the fact that you get kids?"

"Well…..you'll be able to hear each other's thoughts all the time and you will be able to tell if the one you're mated to is upset, happy, in danger and stuff like that. Also the sex feels much better" she grinned.

"So you can feel what the other is feeling? But won't you get your feelings mixed up?"

"You don't fully feel what he or she is feeling it like….how do I put this. Do you know the feeling like someone is watching you but you can never tell where they are?"

"Yes"

"Well it's like that you don't fully feel what they are but you can tell so it's like your senses become more heighten towards your mate"

"Oh" Ichigo nodded in understanding.

"Sooooooo?" she moved closer to him and playfully pushed his shoulder with her own.

"What?" Ichigo looked at her and his ears stood up in question.

"Do you have anyone you like?" she leaned back and ran her hand over his tail.

"Not really….I never thought over it. We were told never to be with anyone but our masters unless our master let us" Ichigo shifted back a bit into the touch.

"Well out here you can like anyone you want. Well unless they already have someone" she ran her hand up and down his back in a lazy manner.

"But if I don't like anyone? Does that mean I'll be alone?" he started a low purr.

"No there are others that come here to meet us and we go to meet them as well. You might not find someone right away but you will one day" she pulled him into her lap and ran her hands through his hair and started up a purr of her own.

"How will I tell?" he lifted his head up. Yoruichi stopped petting him for a moment and rested her chin on his head.

"Well there will be this type of up. It will feel as if you want to be with them"

Ichigo nodded the best he could. The sun came out of the clouds and Yoruichi continued petting him. Both of them sat in the warmth, content and happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are going to hate me at the end of this ^^'**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ichigo yawned and walked through the small camp. The sun was high in the sky and he had just woken up from the nap he had with Yoruichi. He looked around him taking in his surroundings for once since being there. The small cabins were well hidden in the trees and it looked to be like an old abandoned village. It wasn't very big. About ten or so cabins that looked like living spaces and three others. He knew one was the mess hall, another was the baths, but the last one he didn't know.

'_It's probably storage'_ Ichigo nodded agreeing with himself.

There was a bunch of other wares running around and sleeping in the sun. He saw one of the girls he met yesterday. She was the dog named Tatsuki. Ichigo watched from the side lines as she scowled some kids for knocking over a stand with new clean clothing on it that she had put out to dry. Ichigo shook his head and continued on. He walked past a line of trees and came out to a small clearing. He stopped and looked at the brown haired him who was currently lying on his back in the sun. Ichigo didn't know whether he should leave or stay.

"You can come and join me if you want. I won't bite"

Ichigo looked at Starrk then sighed and sat beside him. He was enjoying the feeling of the sun on his skin when Yoruichi's question came back to him.

'_Do I really like anyone here?_' Ichigo looked at Starrk, but nothing happened. '_Maybe she was lying but then again she said it would happen when I liked someone_'

Ichigo was so far into his thoughts he didn't notice Starrk sitting up and pulling him close. He only noticed when Starrk pulled him down at lay beside him. Ichigo squirmed a bit but Starrk shushed him.

"Calm down just lay back and sleep" Starrk put his head down and passed out again.

Ichigo looked around and didn't know what to do.

"I see you got caught be Starrk" Ichigo cranked his neck to look at Grimmjow. "Here" Grimmjow helped him out and helped him stand back up.

"Thanks" Ichigo brushed the dirt off his pants.

"Come on before he does it again" Grimmjow put an arm on his shoulders and led him away.

"Does he do it all the time?" Ichigo tilted his head.

"Yeah to anyone that gets to close" Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo once they stop in front of the man's house.

Ichigo blushed and moved closer to the man. Everything that he and Yoruichi came back to him. _'Is this the pull she was talking about?_' Ichigo looked at Grimmjow. He stared at him before looking away. Ichigo blushed harder. He could feel a slight pull to the man and felt as if he stayed with him he would be safe and that nothing could harm him. Grimmjow touched his arm pulling him from whatever he was in. Ichigo backed away quickly and looked at Grimmjow's face to see the slight rejection that flashed across it.

"I have to talk to Yoruichi quickly" Ichigo turned and ran.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo ran over to the place they had originally talked. "Hey are you here!"

The door opened and the woman came out. The kids who she was watching poked their heads out as well.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you about what you were telling me" Ichigo panted.

The tall woman smiled and nodded. She moved out of the way to let him in. she sent the kids away and led him down a long hall way to a closed door.

"We can talk here" she let him in first. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

They sat around a small table. There wasn't much in the room other than a few monitors that she turned on once she sat down showing the rooms of the house, a few chairs, a table, and a book shelf.

"Well it's about that pull thing"

"Ah weather you can tell if they're the one or not?"

"Yeah well let's say I was talking to this person and suddenly I moved closer and closer without thinking or really moving on my own. Then I had this sudden calm feeling come over me letting me know that I would feel safe around this person all the time. Is that what you meant?"

"Well Ichigo I'm happy to tell you that you found 'the one'" She grinned. "So who is it?"

"What?" Ichigo blushed.

"Who is this lucky person that was able to catch you?"

"Um….well I can't tell you" Ichigo looked at the table wished the light would go out so that she couldn't see his face.

"Oh I think I can guess. Let's see it would have to be someone you met before or you wouldn't have talked to them. It can't be Starrk because you aren't fond of dogs and that also leaves out Tatsuki. Ulquiorra is a bat and he's sleeping right now down the hall, even if he did leave I would hear him. Nnoitra and Shinji are way too loserish to have you. Kensei already likes someone. So that leaves Grimmjow"

"You left yourself out" Ichigo muttered.

"Ah I did but I would have been able to tell when we had our talk. So what do you like about him?"

"I don't know it's hard to choose. I like his grins and the way he talks….I just like everything about him" Ichigo dropped his head on the table.

"Then let's make a plan"

"Can we help!" the door slammed open and the kids tumbled over each other.

After Yoruichi scowled them for eavesdropping Ichigo agreed to let them help. Then came up with the plan that led to Grimmjow finding him in the bath alone. Yoruichi clapped her hands and told everyone to get ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yoruichi sent the kids out to run ahead of her. She rushed to the baths and told everyone to get out. Some people weren't happy but no one fought her. She pushed Ichigo inside and told him to get changed and get into the water then to do what they had planned. Yoruichi walked back out and set up a sign that said no one was aloud in and stood guard in case some of the teens choose to dare each other into going in. Three of the kids ran into Grimmjow's house to find him. They were the older ones that were seven. They stopped once they saw Grimmjow sitting at his table looking over some paper. Jinta, being the older one, ran over and grabbed some of the papers that were on the table and ran out of the house.

"Jinta give those back!" Grimmjow got up and tripped. He looked down at his shoes to see them tied. Growling he took them off and ran after the boy.

Jinta quickly met up with the others and switched out the papers for fake ones and started running again. Grimmjow came up behind him and was about to catch him until he threw the papers up into the air. Uryū (seven) was the one who caught it this time. Laughing and running down a different way. Grimmjow growled and followed him. Uryū slid under the box as two wares came through and was able to give him some time to hide. Grimmjow unfortunately came to a halting stop so that he wouldn't knock them over.

"Uryū!" Grimmjow shouted and grunted once he lost sight of him.

"He went over to the mess hall" one of the five year old girls said.

Grimmjow nodded and headed that way. He threw open the doors but was hit in the face by flying food. He wiped it off and looked up to see some of the younger kids (Five-Six) having a food fight. Grimmjow stopped them quickly and told them to clean everything up. He watched as one of the boys names Sado lost his footing and landed on an open juice box. Unable to do anything Grimmjow watched as the warm juice hit his chest and arms making him sticky. The boy got up quickly and said nothing. Grimmjow knew the boy never really said anything.

"Where it Uryū?"

"He said this place was gross and left" Grimmjow looked down at the girl who be believed was Inoue. He nodded and left. Once out side he looked around and saw a flash of black.

Running after it he ignored all of the looks he got. Uryū was growing tired and passed off the papers to Chizuru and just in time because Grimmjow came around the corner. She grinned at the panther and ran. Being part cheetah helped her get away from him. Grimmjow chased her until he came to the baths.

"Yoruichi do you have any idea on what the kids that you should be watching are doing?"

"No I was told to stay here for a bit" she shrugged. "It looks like you could use a bath though"

"I don't care I want my paper work back" he stepped forward.

"Ok I will return it while you take a much needed bath. You're starting to smell" Yoruichi waved her hand in front of her face then pushed the man in side. She looked down at Chizuru and gave her a small high five. "Come on lets clean things up"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo didn't know what to do Yoruichi said he would be there quickly but it was taking a bit. He didn't know what to do. He had walked around the bath area for a bit to look at the rocks. He had gotten bored of that quickly. He decided to get into the water and swim for a bit but that idea went out the window when the water only came up to his waist. He sat on the edge but didn't like how half of him was warm while the other half was cold. He sat fully in the water but became too hot. In the end he ended up sitting on the edge of the rocks pouting.

"Yoruichi said it wouldn't take long" he sighed and ran his hand over his wet tail.

'_What if he doesn't follow them? What if he caught them or something bad happened?'_ Ichigo got up and started pacing. Too many questions were going through his head. _'What if he doesn't like me or he hates me in the end. I can't have that. What if Yoruichi was wrong and I only felt safe around him because he saved me? What if he rejects me?'_ Ichigo stopped and looked at the water. He quickly got in and walked into the middle and dunked his head in. when he stood back up he pulled the towel from around his waist and lifted it up to looked at.

"Ichigo?"


	6. Chapter 6

**It's not very long but i do plan on getting the next one out in a few hours becase i know after my last clifhanger not many of you guys were happy so i will have the next one out shortly and once you get to the end of this chapter you can pretty much guess will happen in the next one ^~^**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ichigo turned around and looked at Grimmjow. He blushed and quickly plunged himself into the water.

'_Who am I kidding Grimmjow won't want me'_

Grimmjow ran his hand through his wet blue hair. He got into the bath water and moved over to Ichigo.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um…..Taking a bath?" Grimmjow chuckled.

"Not I mean why though you took one earlier" Ichigo inched away from Grimmjow as he came closer and closer.

"Why are you here?" soon it became a game of chase.

"Let me guess you went to the mess hall as well?" Ichigo paused _'What happened at the mess hall?'_

"Yeah"

"I have to say even though Sado doesn't talk much he sure does have good aim" Ichigo laughed nervously.

"I think I'm going to get out" Ichigo moved over to the ledge. _'I'm sorry Yoruichi I can't do this!'_

"Why don't you stay? You can keep me company" Ichigo paused.

"Ok" he sat down and Grimmjow swam over to him.

Grimmjow pulled the cloth from around his waist and squeezed the water out over his head. Ichigo couldn't help but watch as the water fell and it made him wish he was the water. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and smiled. The boy blushed and looked away. Grimmjow looked around for a minute and saw Ichigo's hand on the side of the bath. Grimmjow stretched out his hand and placed it on Ichigo's. Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow and moved to pull his hand away but Grimmjow grasped it and pulled Ichigo to him. He wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him in place. Ichigo blushed and looked down he could feel Grimmjow's breath brushing over his cheek.

"Hey" Grimmjow gripped his chin and forced his head up.

Ichigo looked at him then down at his lips. He licked his own then looked back up at Grimmjow's eyes. Grimmjow slowly moved close to Ichigo. Ichigo leaned in closing his eyes and met Grimmjow half way. The kiss wasn't needy or filled with want. Grimmjow licked Ichigo's bottom lip and Ichigo slowly opened them. He was still nervous but Grimmjow knew what to do. Ichigo pressed closer to Grimmjow and ran his hands through his silky wet hair. Grimmjow ran his hands down Ichigo's back and squeezed his bottom. Ichigo gave out a manly squeak and pulled but to look up at him.

"Grimm"

"Don't worry I'll go easy" Grimmjow nuzzled his neck and licked it.

"But I…." Ichigo paused and Grimmjow pulled back to look him in the eye.

"What is it? You don't like me?" Grimmjow moved and shifted Ichigo so that he was moved back.

"No I do it's just that I never did this before and…" Grimmjow smiled.

"Will you be my mate?" Ichigo jerked his head up, "Will you?"

Ichigo nodded and pulled Grimmjow in for another kiss. Grimmjow ran his hands down Ichigo's front and twisted his tongue along Ichigo's. He brought his hand down to Ichigo's half-hard cock and gently massaged it with his hand.

"Ah!" Ichigo cried out and arched into the touch.

Grimmjow licked Ichigo's ear trying to calm the trembling boy. He continued to pump his erection until it was full erect. Grimmjow ran his thumb over the slit in small circular movements. Ichigo rested his head on Grimmjow's shoulder moaning in pleasure. Grimmjow leaned down and took one nipple into his mouth licking and biting it gently. He continued to run his hand over Ichigo's arousal trying to ignore his own. Grimmjow switched to the other nipple emitting a soft grunt of approval when Ichigo moaned and ran his hands across his shoulders.

"Ahhhmmpphhh!" All Ichigo could manage as he came with the force of a train wreck.

Grimmjow grinned and rested his forehead against Ichigo's. Grimmjow moved his hands to Ichigo's hips and pulled the boy in for another kiss. Once Ichigo caught his breath Grimmjow tightened his grip on his hips.

"Mmm, Ichi." His deep voice rumbled through Ichigo's chest, making the smaller man moan.

Ichigo trembled after he came back down from his high. Grimmjow brought three fingers to his mouth and whispered what to do. Ichigo slowly opened his mouth and gripped Grimmjow's wrist. He ran his tongue along the bluenet's fingers looking up at him to see if his was doing it right. Grimmjow looked back at Ichigo both of their eyes filled with desire. Once Grimmjow deemed them good enough he pulled his fingers out and watched as a strand of saliva was still connected. Grimmjow broke that strand once his kissed Ichigo. He pulled back slightly and couldn't help but grin at what he saw. Ichigo's cheeks were dusted with a pink hue, his eyes were half closed and his lips were puffy from all the kissing.

"Ichi" Grimmjow whispered in his ear then slowly traced his hand down the oranget's back.

Ichigo turned and watched and the hand disappeared beneath the water. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo back in for another kiss and slowly pushed in his middle finger.

"Ahhh!" Ichigo jerked and pulled away. "No"

"Shhh it's alright if I don't do this it will hurt more later on" Grimmjow placed his forehead against Ichigo's and brought him in for another kiss. It provided a little distraction for Ichigo.

"Mm," he moaned quietly, thoroughly enjoying the sensation after Grimmjow had let his get use to the feeling.

"Mm-more...god, Grimm, more!" He yelped.

"Fuck, yeah," Grimmjow murmured to him as he quickly inserted another finger. "You're so tight, Ichi. I can't wait to get inside ya."

Ichigo couldn't help but moan at the dirty talk. The lustily groaned statement, as well as Grimmjow inserting a third finger, then scissoring them all, hardened his dick almost painfully**.**

"Fuck, hurry up then!" Ichigo shouted he was done with being a nervous uke and wanted more of Grimmjow. Grimmjow brushed his prostate.

"Unngh!" he whimpered after a spastic jolt. Ichigo felt Grimmjow remove his fingers and whined at the loss.

"This might hurt a bit" Grimmjow lifted Ichigo's hips and Ichigo looked at his with clouded eyes.

Grimmjow slowly eased Ichigo down onto his throbbing erection. Grimmjow didn't stop until he was fully seethed. Ichigo had tears running down his face. He didn't think it would hurt that bad. Grimmjow wiped them away. Grimmjow couldn't hold out for much longer and Ichigo knew. They sat like that for a few minutes letting Ichigo adjust until he gave a small nod. The lifeguard gripped Ichigo's hips. He lifted the boy off of him then pulled him back down at the same time he thrusted up. Ichigo screamed and moaned. Grimmjow changed their positions so that Ichigo was leaning over the edge of the bath. He thrusted into him making the water splash over the edge.

He gritted his teeth, growling, "Nnnnghnn, just like that," Grimmjow moaned into Ichigo's ears when the boy rolled his hips.

Ichigo could hear the water sloshing against Grimmjow's legs, as well as the loud slapping of wet skin as the man grunted and buried himself to the hilt repeatedly and he loved it.

"So good, Ichi," Grimmjow panted harshly.

Ichigo could feel himself getting closer and closer to his release. Grimmjow could tell as well because Ichigo kept screaming out for more. Grimmjow abused his prostate making him cry out his name each time and made him move closer to his release. Grimmjow reached around and wrapped his hand around Ichigo's arousal to help his finish faster.

"Grimm!" Ichigo came with a shout of the other man's name as instinct took over and he twisted and lifted himself around to bite Grimmjow's shoulder. He released it quickly because of the awkward position and Grimmjow came shortly after.

"Fuck! Ichi!" Grimmjow shouted as he was pulled into his own release, thrusting hard and deep, and pressing himself tightly against Ichigo's backside. He bit down on the same side where Ichigo bite him and rode out his orgasm.

Grimmjow pulled out of Ichigo and sat back down pulling the tabby into his lap. He curled his tail around Ichigo's and nuzzled his ears. Once Ichigo fell asleep Grimmjow took his cloth and did the best he could of cleaning them up then stood up and carried his mate to get dressed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo woke up in a nest of warmth and refused to get up, but his stomach growled in protest. He sighed and got up noticing he was at Grimmjow's. Walking out of the bedroom he saw Grimmjow sitting at the table with papers in front of him. Ichigo stalked quietly up behind him then wrapped his arms around him. He was trying to startle Grimmjow but his plan failed.

"I knew it was you"

"Awww but I wanted to scare you" Ichigo pouted.

"I believe Yoruichi told you that my senses are more heightened towards you now right?" Grimmjow pulled Ichigo into his lap after the boy had started to nibble on his panther ears in annoyance.

"I'm hungry" Ichigo played with Grimmjow's tail.

"Ok let's get some food then" Grimmjow smiled down at his mate and kissed him softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Switch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Renji calm down I know we said we got a lead on where Ichigo might be but that doesn't mean you can go storming everywhere" Byakuya shouted and chased after Renji.

"I don't want him to get hurt anymore then he might already be" Byakuya pulled him to a stop.

"I know but calm down so we can get the others and leave" Byakuya kissed his forehead and Renji blushed.

"Ok"

As soon as the others arrived they piled into their trucks and went out. They had gotten a tip from someone in a town not far from where they lived that was hidden in the trees and only if you knew what path to take could you get there.

**Flashback**

"_Hello?" Rukia picked up the phone._

"_Yes I heard you guys are looking for an orange haired tabby that was lost?" an old man answered._

"_Yes we are! Have you seen him?" Rukia jumped up and waved the others over._

"_I have. He was in the front of a black ford f-150 that drove past here a day or two ago. They were heading out into the forest were most wares live"_

"_Wares?" Rukia put her hand up to shush Renji._

"_Yes wares that don't want owners or that have been abandoned or lost go there I'm sure you'll find him there"_

"_Thank you! We'll head out there right away" Rukia was about to hang up when the old man stopped her._

"_I must warn you though many do not like humans and many are wild ones as well. Also that place is scared ground that only wares can go on. If you do go up there I ask that you pay your respects and that you don't tell anyone about that place. Only a selected few know of it hens why no one got to you sooner"_

"_Of course" Rukia nodded and wrote down where to go then hung up._

"_So?" Renji asked once she pressed the end button._

"_We got a tip on where Ichigo might be, but there might be a slight problem"_

"_What?"_

"_The place we're going to is on scared ground that only wares can pass through on and if we go we have to pay our respects"_

"_Ichigo might be there so I say we check it out"_

"_Hold on" Rukia placed her hand on Renji's shoulder. "Renji what will you do if Ichigo doesn't want to come back to you?"_

"_What do you mean?" Renji looked confused._

"_She's right Renji. What if Ichigo found someone he wants to stay with? Are you willing to take him away?" Byakuya stood off to the side._

"_I don't think that's true" Renji laughed. "Come on wares are pets and Ichigo has been one for his whole life so far he won't know any different" Renji jerked off her hand and walked away. The others looked nervously between each other._

**End flashback**

Renji sat back in the back seat and kept his sweater pulled down over his back side hiding the gun. _'I will have him back with me'_ Renji glared out the window waiting for the chance to get his pet back.


	7. Chapter 7

**If anyone is wondering about how Grimm was clean when he went to the baths that's because you have to shower before you go in**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ichigo laughed as he ran around with the kids. He had gotten close to them in the short time he had been there. Yoruichi and Grimmjow walked behind them slowly as they ran ahead playing tag.

"He has changed from the short time of being here," Yoruichi smiled she had taken Ichigo under her wing like she had done with the rest of the kids.

"Yeah he's more open and happy," Grimmjow smiled as well.

"And I see that both of you have bit marks," Yoruichi grinned slyly.

"You set us up"

"Awww Ichigo just didn't know how to ask so I helped my cub out with the kids help as well" she laughed.

Ichigo fell to the ground as all of the kids jumped on top of him. Grimmjow smirked.

"Hey Grimm? Have you noticed he smells different?"

"No why?"

"Nothing I was just wondering. It's rare to get pregnant when wares first mate but it's not unknown"

Grimmjow shook his head and told her she had nothing to worry about. He changed into his panther form and ran over to Ichigo and the kids. He jumped at them playfully and nipped at their clothing. They were all laughing. Every Yoruichi joined in. Other wares passing by stopped and laughed at the commotion. They hadn't had this kind of thing in a long time. Soon almost the whole village had changed and were fooling around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Switch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Renji followed behind Urahara as he had his prized pet lead them through the forest. Renji had tried to get the man to change his mind about bringing the white tiger but Urahara said they had nothing to worry about.

"Shiro how much longer?" the white tiger's ears twitched as it picked up sounds all around him.

"In a few steps actually"

The group consisted of Renji, Urahara, Shiro, Rukia, Byakuya and Kenpachi. Renji wanted his two friends with him and Urahara allowed it. They slowed down when they heard the growling and animal noises. They crouched low in the bushes and watched as many ware shifted into their human forms and held their stomachs.

"Wow there's a lot" Rukia whispered.

"Look over there. It's that one said to be extinct?" Kenpachi pointed to a bird.

Renji didn't care for the others instead he looked for Ichigo. "Over there" Renji growled when he saw a large black cat sitting beside Ichigo and a bunch of kids playing with a panther.

"I've never seen a blue panther before" Rukia gasped.

"The old man said he was the one who protected them. He was the one who got them to build this village in a way to say thanks. After that many wares came to their town. They were the ones who were forgotten and left or hurt. The panther came shortly and took them away. The old man said he brought them here" Byakuya stated.

"Shiro do you think you could get him to come close to us?"

"Maybe"

Urahara unclipped the collar and gave him a push. Shiro stood up and walked further into the small village. Many of the wares stopped and look him over making Shiro stop.

"Urahara they're going to attack him" Renji hissed.

But Urahara hushed him.

"I'm guessing you're new to bad you weren't here a few minutes before or you would have had a good laugh" a reptile walked over and patted his shoulder. "Come on I'll show you to our leader"

Shiro nodded and swallowed.

"Hey Grimmjow we got a new one"

"Thanks Nnoitra" Shiro watched as a very large panther came over to him and changed back to his half form. "What's your name?"

"Shiro" Shiro gulped there was no way he was getting close to Ichigo but then the ware he needed came over.

"Who's this Grimm?"

"This is Shiro" Shiro watched as the boy looked him over then smiled.

"Hi" he gave a small wave and went back over to the kids dragging Shiro with him.

'_SHIT!'_ Renji thought then stood up and ignored him friends protest. He pulled out his gun to his groups' horror and pulled the trigger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Switch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo jumped at the bang noise and ran over to the kids to protect them. Yoruichi was right by his side. Shiro the new guy was too stunned to move. Ichigo quickly guess he knew the sound and had bad memories. Grimmjow blocked his view of who made the sound as he pulled the kids under him and used his body to protect them. The other wares ran off but for the ones he had met. Tatsuki was shoving Shiro down to the ground. Ulquiorra actually came out and was getting everyone to safety. Kensei was fighting with a back haired man. Nnoitra took on a man with spiked black hair with bells at the end. Harribel was taking on a blond haired man and Kūkaku was taking on a small black haired woman. Ichigo couldn't see who Grimmjow was fighting but it seemed like he was trying to help everyone. Ichigo held onto the cry kids and pushed them under more until he was pulled back.

"STOP!" everyone froze and turned to look at the man holding Ichigo.

Ichigo fought and struggled trying to get free but he froze once he saw red hair fall over his shoulder. Looking up he saw Renji.

"You wares will stop and let my friends go!" no one moved or said a thing.

Renji carefully moved the two of them around everyone so that we were behind his friends.

"You're coming with me" Renji whispered into Ichigo's ear.

"Let him go!" Grimmjow roared and shifted into his panther form.

"Yoruichi was spitting and hissing, but she didn't dare move away from the kids. While everyone else moved back. Kenpachi moved forward and grabbed Shiro pulling him back to where Renji's group was standing.

"Don't move!" Renji brought up his gun and pointed it at Grimmjow. Grimmjow stopped moving but he looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo knew Grimmjow was going to try and save him but he couldn't stand to see Grimmjow get hurt. He shook his head but Grimmjow ignored him. Ichigo started crying he knew he had to figure something out and fast. Grimmjow took a step forward and Renji sent off a warning shot. Ichigo came up with a plan he knew it was stupid but he also knew it would work. When Grimmjow moved closer and Renji was about to pull the trigger, Ichigo broke free and stood in front of the gun. He glared at Renji daring him to shoot.

"Ichigo" Renji whispered.

Ichigo could hear the gasps behind him and Grimmjow getting ready to snap at him.

"You want me right?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo you know him?" Kensei asked but Ichigo ignored him.

"Am I right!?" Ichigo yelled and Renji nodded. "Then leave them alone. I will go with you if you promise never to come back and never to harm them"

Ichigo glared at Renji straight in the eye. Renji nodded and Ichigo moved forward. Renji grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Ichigo took one last glance back at the place he called home and his heart broke even more. Some of the ware had returned after deeming it somewhat safe and they watched in horror as Ichigo was dragged away. Yoruichi was on the ground crying but she was still protecting the kids along with Tatsuki. Kensei looked to the side unable to look him in the eyes. Harribel and Kūkaku looked him in the eye with a brave face on but he could tell but their eyes they were ready to break down crying. Nnoitra, Shinji and Ulquiorra gave him the same sad expression as they held back Grimmjow. Grimmjow was the one who shattered his heart. The man looked desperate and had tears running down his face. Ichigo turned his head back to the front as Renji led him by the arm back the way they had come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the trunk everyone was quiet Renji tried to get Ichigo into the back seat with him but he refused. In the end they put him in a kennel beside Shiro in the back. Rukia was the one who broke the silence.

"Renji what were YOU THINKING!" at first she was quiet then at the end she yelled and smacked him.

"What we came to get him back"

"Yes but did you ever think that maybe he didn't want to come back with us?"

"You're stupid. He doesn't know how to survive out here" Renji huffed.

"You're wrong Renji. Anyone with eyes could tell that he was happy!" Kenpachi punched him.

"I understand that you are mad but I must ask you to refrain from hitting him" Byakuya stepped in.

"Of course you would protect him you're his boyfriend" Kenpachi spat.

"No it's because I'm an officer and I could arrest you. Plus I want to punch him as well"

"Byakuya….I don't see why you're mad we came to get him back and we got him so let's go home" Renji climbed into the truck and waited for the others. They shook their heads and got ready to go home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (you guys might not like this next part it pained me to do it)

Renji dragged Ichigo's kennel into his house. Once that was done he grinned.

"Welcome to your new home Ichigo!" Renji opened the door but Ichigo didn't come out. "Well I read in some books that it might take you a bit to get use to your surroundings so I'll leave you alone" Renji smiled and went to his room.

Renji came back out at super time and saw Ichigo had yet to come out. He shook his head and took it as nothing and made some food. Once he was done he place it in front of Ichigo's kennel then retreated back to his room for the night. In the morning Renji woke up around eight and got changed. He left his room to see Ichigo had yet to eat his food. Renji frowned and sighed.

"Maybe I should move you" he closed up the kennel and brought Ichigo downstairs and placed his kennel on the floor. Renji smiled then went back upstairs. It gave him free rein of upstairs while Ichigo could get use to downstairs.

Each morning, lunchtime and super Renji left food out for Ichigo at the top of the stairs for two days but when he came back the food was still there. One the third day he brought the food to the bottom of the stairs then left. Once super ended Renji went to check on Ichigo to see if he had eaten the food or not. He growled under his breath. His had lost it.

"WHY DON'T YOU EVER EAT?" Renji shouted and went over to the kennel.

Ichigo glared up at him. Renji glared back then did something Ichigo wasn't expecting. Renji grabbed him from the kennel and threw him to the floor.

"Why don't you ever come out? Do you really hate it here that bad?" Renji was shouting at him again.

Ichigo felt safe in the kennel because there was only one way to get at him but now he was scared. Renji backed him into a corner while yelling and screaming in his face. Ichigo covered his sensitive ears and coward in a corner. Renji continued yelling his anger was rising with every word he said until he snapped, but that snap led to him punching Ichigo in the face. Ichigo touched his cheek and looked up at Renji with tears in his eyes.

"Ichigo….I'm so sorry….I…." Renji backed away then ran upstairs. Once he shut the door he slid down. He never meant to hurt him but he did.

After that Renji tried everything to get Ichigo to eat, to talk, to even leave the kennel that he had crawled back into. Renji got fed up fast. When Ichigo fell asleep he pulled the boy out and locked him in a room with no light and without his kennel. When the others came over Renji would tell them that Ichigo was asleep. Then after that he would go downstairs and unlock the room. Ichigo would cower in a corner.

One day when Rukia was over there was a loud bang that came from down stairs Renji said to ignore it and she said ok but in the back of her mind she couldn't. once she was gone Renji stormed downstairs and jammed the key into the lock once the door was opened he dragged Ichigo by his hair.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Renji pinned him down and punched him in the face.

Ichigo tried to fight back but he was tired and weak from the little food he received. Ichigo apologized and tried to protect his stomach as much as he could when Renji started to kick him. After Renji stood up he look sad and guilty. He looked down at his hands and saw blood then he looked at Ichigo. He had blood running down his face from the cut on his forehead and nose, he had a split lip then bled slightly and small cuts and bruises across his chest and abdomen. Renji over stepped Ichigo and headed to the stairs.

"It's your fault don't be so loud next time" with that Renji left and Ichigo crawled back to the room he called his small heaven because Renji never hurt him while he was in it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Switch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rukia are you sure?" Urahara asked.

"Yes whenever I'm over Ichigo is never there. I know Renji wanted a pet to he had someone to talk to when he got home, but I've never seen him. He doesn't even talk about him" Byakuya nodded.

"When I sleep at his house I can hear crying. At first I thought it was because Ichigo missed his old home but it never seemed to stop. Sometime I will wake up and Renji is gone as well"

"Ok has anyone ever seen Ichigo since we brought him back?" everyone shook their head even some of Renji's other friends who have been to his house. "Alright then we'll make a plan to find out what's going on"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Switch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yoruichi felt a tug on her arm and she looked down.

"When is Ichigo coming back?" Jinta asked with big sad eyes.

She shook her head. She didn't know for sure and she doubted he ever would. It had been a week since he had been taken. Everyone was upset and was down. Some of the older kids had caught on but the younger ones still believe he was coming back. Jinta looked at the ground and pouted he was trying not to cry. He knew what happened but still refused to believe it. Him and a few others sat and waited by the last place they saw Ichigo for him to come back. The adults could never look at them and when they did they couldn't help but cry. The young ones would run around playing tag saying they couldn't wait for Ichigo to come back. Yoruichi sighed Grimmjow had locked himself in his cabin and refused to come out, even when someone knew showed up. He only left at night when he would go and take a bath and the cook would leave food out for him.

"Grimmjow is upset that Ichi is gone isn't he? Just after we got him and Ichi together too" Yoruichi sighed again.

"Yeah. But he will come back one day" she smiled down at the boy. He smiled back and left.

"You shouldn't give them false hope" Harribel sat beside her.

"I know….but I can't stand to see their sad faces" Yoruichi leaned back and looked up at the sky.

"No one can. We also can't stand to see one of our friends cry" Harribel didn't look at her to know the woman was crying.

Yoruichi laughed which turned to crying. Harribel pulled her to her and let her tears fall as well. It had been a week and they still couldn't get over their missing friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Switch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo groaned. His whole body hurt. Renji never came to give him baths anymore or new clothing so he smelt bad and had clothing with holes and rips in them. Ichigo tried to sit up but his body wouldn't let him. His cuts hurt when he moved because they weren't tended for and because his clothing stuck to them due to the dried blood. His hair was no longer a bright orange instead it was a dull color because of the dirt and dust. Ichigo no longer felt happy with Renji that he first thought he would. He was punished for even the smallest things. Ichigo could only cry at night because he knew Renji would be asleep but sometimes he would come down and beat him. Ichigo could never tell when Renji had friends over, but when he did and Ichigo made to much noise Renji would later on come and beat him then leave saying it was his fault. Ichigo tried to see in front of him but he couldn't Renji didn't let in any light into his room so when Renji dragged him out to beat him he was practically blinded by the light. Ichigo at one point had to close one of his eyes because there was blood dripping down his face and now it was shut with dried blood. Ichigo didn't care though because he was never getting out of here.

Ichigo sat in his corner when he heard a loud bang and shouting he sighed and guessed one of Renji friends pissed him off again. Ichigo shivered. He was freezing cold and he could never find any warmth while in his safe room. He closed his eye and slowly drifted off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Switch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Renji opened the door to Urahara who decided to bang on it really loud.

"What?" Renji shouted.

"We just came to see if you wanted to party" Urahara pouted. Behind him was Shiro, Byakuya, Rukia, Kenpachi, Ggio, and Abirama.

"Fine where to?" Renji grinned.

"Here" Urahara pushed past him and everyone else followed.

'_I hope you heard us Ichigo. Don't worry we're coming for you'_ Urahara thought as he past Renji.

"Where's Ichigo? I brought over Shiro to keep him company"

"Ichigo isn't here right now" Renji set down the drinks.

"Oh why not?" Urahara pouted and patted Shiro's head.

"He needed to have his hair cut so I sent him to the groomers" Renji shrugged.

The other nodded but when Renji turned his back then shook their heads and glared at him.

"Ah Renji we need more booze could you go out a bye some?" Abirama whined.

"Why me?"

"We are your guests. We shouldn't have to go buy it" Ggio laughed.

"Yeah unwanted guests" Renji grumbled.

"What was that?" Byakuya kissed him on the cheek and slipped the money into his pocket.

"Nothing I'll be right back" Renji stood and left.

"At the groomers!? REALLY!" Rukia through her hands in the air.

"Ok it's time to search" Urahara clapped his hands.


	8. Chapter 8

**I just had to finish it!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Urahara sighed. "Is he not up here?"

"There's still the basement" Byakuya pointed to a door.

"Yeah but it's locked" Kenpachi pulled on it.

"And where do people hide things?" Byakuya kicked the door with the help of Abirama, "Behind locked doors"

"Hold on Shiro goes first" Urahara pushed him to the front.

"Why him?" Rukia began to argue.

"There's a reason why I brought him. He can sniff out anything that is close to explosives or anything that can trigger an alarm"

Shiro slowly made his way down the stairs signaling that everything was fine. The others went down and moved to open the first door.

"Not that one this one" Shiro pointed to the far left in the back.

"Why we should check them all" Kenpachi was about to kick the door down but Shiro stopped him.

"Because that's the only room with the smell of blood coming from it" Shiro hurried over to it and growled when it found out it was locked. "We need a key or you'll break your foot trying to kick it down"

The others nodded and went upstairs to look for a key while Byakuya and Urahara stayed downstairs.

"Shiro you could easily break down this door" Urahara looked him straight in the eye.

"I know but I can tell you what's on the other side won't look pretty"

Shiro stepped up to the door and kicked it. it took a few hits until it gave in. Shiro covered him nose and looked away. Urahara brought a rag to his mouth and Byakuya ran to the washroom to puke. Shiro steeled himself and his sensitive nose and walked in. the room was completely black and he knew he was walking around blind. But Shiro heard the movement of a foot. He quickly went over and picked Ichigo up and brought him out into the light. Urahara was on him in a flash and checked Ichigo over. The others had come running at the sound of the door breaking down.

"Oh my god" Rukia turned and looked away. While the others tried to look but failed.

Ichigo was ghostly pale, and he was thin. He was covered in blood and the clothing that use to fit him perfectly now hung a little loosely on his frame. Byakuya brought a warm washcloth to help clean the blood off. Shiro watched as Ichigo flinched away from everyone that touched him. Shiro gently pushed Byakuya away and took the cloth.

"Can you get me some water?" the man nodded and left.

Shiro knew he wouldn't last long he had alright lost all the color in his face. Byakuya returned and set the bowl down. Everyone had moved away and watched as Shiro slowly cleaned off the dried blood from Ichigo's face. Once he finally got all of the blood off of Ichigo's left eye he gave a small smile. He could see Ichigo responding unlike what before. Shiro whispered to him letting him know he was safe.

"What are you doing down here?" Renji stood there with bags in his hands.

"Urahara I'm sorry for this" Byakuya stood up and punch Renji in the face hard enough to knock him off his feet.

"I'm sorry what was that Byakuya I couldn't hear you because the wind was blowing too loudly" Urahara turned to him and smiled. "oh Renji when did you get here? Oh well Byakuya while your over there would you mind handcuffing him for me?"

"What? Why?" Renji got up and watched at Byakuya handcuffed him and pinned him to a wall. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ichigo lying on the ground.

"Shit" Renji looked away.

"Shit is right. You are under arrest Renji and don't even bother asking for a lawyer because I believe Rukia would love to be yours" Rukia glared at him as Byakuya started to take him away.

"Urahara we have a problem" Shiro didn't look up. He had his hand on Ichigo's stomach.

"What is it Shiro?' Urahara moved closer to him to see the problem.

"he's pregnant" Shiro looked up at Urahara.

"Let's get him to my house right away. I'm guessing by the way he looks Renji never fed him much so right now everything he has is being used by the kits" Shiro nodded and picked him up and carried him to Urahara's car.

"Byakuya please take Renji to jail for me" Urahara got into his car and said good-bye to the other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Urahara hooked Ichigo up to a monitor to check his heart rate, he had IV's out giving blood and other nutrients to help keep Ichigo alive.

"What are we going to do if he doesn't live?" Shiro looked down at Ichigo.

Urahara didn't answer he could tell Shiro was worried about Ichigo. It was in their nature to look after the betas and because Ichigo was pregnant he knew that he would be safe with Shiro watching over him. Urahara patted his head and left the room. It had been a week since Ichigo was with Renji and he had been in Urahara's care for three and had yet to awaken but he did look a lot better.

Shiro ran his fingers through Ichigo's bright orange hair. Once they got to Urahara's place he injected Ichigo with high protein and set him up with the things that would keep him alive. Latter on the second day Shiro complained on how bad Ichigo looked and how he wasn't getting any better. Urahara went out to seek more professional help but the real reason why Shiro did it was so that he could wash Ichigo. Once the boy was clean he looked a whole lot better, though Urahara was mad at Shiro he couldn't agree more. Shiro refused to leave Ichigo's side only for washroom breaks and to shower. Other than that he stayed by his side. Shiro sometimes heard Ichigo mumble in his sleep and thought he was waking up but only to see him twitch.

It was night time and Shiro was wide awake watching over Ichigo. Some of Renji's ex friends would come and check on him but that was it. Urahara only came in when needed and didn't stay long because Shiro was in his 'touch him and you die' faze. Shiro held onto Ichigo's hand and laid his head down on the bed.

"Wha…" Shiro looked up to see Ichigo's eyes open.

"Don't worry Renji's locked up you're safe now" Ichigo looked over at Shiro.

"You're that guy the new guy" Ichigo mumbled.

"Yeah sorry about that" Shiro used his free hand to scratch his head.

"I see you're awake. Please forgive us when Renji said you went missing he called us and we went looking for you. Once we found you we planned on asking if you would like to stay or come back with us but Renji clearly didn't want to take no for an answer" Urahara helped him sit up. "out of curiosity would you have come back?"

"No…" Ichigo looked down at the white sheets. Urahara nodded.

"We guessed as much, but after we got back Renji wouldn't talk about you. Rukia said something bad must of happened after she called everyone together a week after. We started talking about it and decided to search his house. Shiro was the one who found you" Urahara nodded to the man next to him.

Ichigo stayed silent then he touched his stomach. Urahara put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" he sighed.

Ichigo looked up at the man quickly and he gave a sad smiled. Ichigo looked back down at the sheets and watched as they socked up his tears. One thought went through his head that repeated it's self over and over.

'_they're gone'_

Shiro watched as he cried then glared at Urahara. He looked panicked. Shiro rubbed Ichigo's back but the boy just cried harder and wrapped his arms around his tummy. Finally Shiro caught on.

"Oh my god! NO! He didn't mean it like that. Your kits are fine. He just meant sorry because we could help you sooner" Shiro panicked and tried to explain things as quickly as he could.

Ichigo looked at him. "Kits?"

"Well yeah three to be exact" Shiro patted his tummy lightly.

"Oh and I almost forgot. We will be talking you back home to the forest after you get some more rest" Urahara smiled.

Ichigo's ears perked up at that and his tail swished side to side. Shiro laughed and looked Ichigo over. Urahara had his head examined the first day they brought him home and gave a huge sigh of relief that Ichigo wouldn't have any mental problems from the event. Also the only why you could tell what happened was a small little nick on his ear that wasn't noticeable at all. Once Ichigo fell asleep Shiro left finally feeling happy that he woke up.

"You can stay with him if you want" Shiro turned to Urahara.

"I was just getting a glass of water" Shiro pointed to the kitchen.

"No Shiro I mean you can stay with Ichigo at his home if you want. You seemed happy there"

"Thank you" Shiro said after a bit and hugged him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo had his head on the window sill as Urahara drove down the road. He pack clothing for both of them then went on a huge shopping spree to buy clothing for all ages, sizes, and gender. He bought food and other small things he was happy to give to the wares. Urahara talked to the old man from before about buying the land but the old man said no so Urahara made a report saying 'if anyone where to touch said scared land he would skin them alive'.

"We're almost there" Urahara said.

Shiro grinned as he watched the wares village grow closer and closer and the trailer bouncing behind them. Along with Rukia, Kenpachi, and Byakuya. All who said that wanted to say sorry.

"Ok we're-" once Urahara parked the truck he couldn't even finish before Ichigo took off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Switch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yoruichi was fed up with Grimmjow they tried everything to get him to come out of the house but the big idiot wanted to sulk and die alone. Yoruichi sighed and watched as the kids played tag. They refused to play any other game. Everyone was in their homes or far away because no one wanted to deal with Grimmjow. Yoruichi ear twitched as she picked up the sound of trucks coming. Once they stopped she listened as a door opened and slammed shut. Turning around she screamed.

"ICHIGO!" she ran and met him half way picking him up and twirling him around. She held onto him as she cried. "Oh god I thought you'd never come back" she pulled back and looked at him before hugging him again.

Others came out once they heard her scream. Many broke down crying while others ran other to him as well. Ichigo was laughing as he hugged his large family. There were no words that could explain how happy he was to be home. Ichigo bent down and hugged the kids that ran to him crying. Then looked up to see blue hair standing in the back. Ichigo stood up and stared at Grimmjow before running to him. Grimmjow pulled him in for a hug and they both fell to the ground. Ichigo buried his face in Grimmjow's neck crying while Grimmjow said he would never let him go again.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" Urahara cough into his hand.

Everyone fell silent. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo behind him while other wares stood their ground. They refused to lose another again.

"What do you want?" Starrk spat.

"I would like to say sorry" Urahara bowed along with the other people behind them.

"Guys stop it they're fine" Ichigo pushed his way through the crowd.

"Fine? How are they fine!? They took you away and the new guy" Grimmjow growled.

"No Renji took me away. They saved me" Ichigo growled back bumping his chest against Grimmjow's.

"What?" Grimmjow looked confused.

"After Renji took me he locked me in a kennel then in a room. He beat me every day for a week until these guys busted down his door and saved us!" Ichigo growled.

"That fucker beat you!" this time it was Harribel.

"That fucker is locked up and probably will be dead by next week. Not many people like him where he is" Byakuya stepped forward. "We didn't mean any harm after Renji found out Ichigo was missing after the crash he called us to help him look for Ichigo. We agreed because we were cops"

"We made a plan to ask Ichigo if he wanted to stay with you of to come with us but Renji didn't like that idea and acted on his own. So once we helped Ichigo we went shopping and bought you guys a lot of food and clothing as a sorry gift" Urahara waved his hand over the trucks.

"alright" Grimmjow grinned and hugged Ichigo again but was shoved off by Yoruichi.

"My baby is pregnant!" she yelled and hugged Ichigo. Ichigo blushed and nodded.

It took a few seconds for things to sink in before everyone was cheering. The guys helped Urahara unpack everything and Shiro was welcomed with open arms even after he told them the real reason why he had been there in the first place. everyone was happy.


	9. Chapter 9 last one

**The kids are eight**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Grimmjow crouched low in his panther form. Ichigo wasn't too far ahead in his small tabby chasing after a mouse. Grimmjow slowly moved closer and he was about to jump until a little orange ball hit him. He grunted and Ichigo turned around. Ichigo shifted back to his half form.

"Grimmjow you made me lose my prey" Ichigo pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry" Grimmjow said after changing back and kissed Ichigo on the head. "But blame this" Grimmjow held up one of their three children.

He looked like Ichigo but had his daddy's tamper. The little cat squirmed and whined in Grimmjow hold.

"Shiki" Ichigo laughed and took his child into his arms.

"I just wanted to play too" he whined and pouted.

Ichigo nuzzled him and walked back to the village with Grimmjow.

"Yoruichi always has trouble keeping an eye on you" Ichigo chuckled.

Yoruichi was fight with his draughter at the moment. She had bright blue eyes and a mix of blue and orange hair.

"Ayaka what have I told you about bugging your brother?" Yoruichi flicked her nose.

"What is it this time?' Grimmjow walked over and picked her up.

"She keeps picking on Taiga" Grimmjow looked at Ayaka.

"We were playing then he ran off I didn't do anything" she whined.

Ichigo set Shiki down and went to look for his third child. It was never hard to find him he always hid in the same spot. Ichigo looked down at his blue haired chid.

"Taiga?" the little boy looked up completely bored. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he stared straight ahead of him.

"Ok no more hanging out with Ulquiorra"

"What but he's so cool!" the little blue through his small hands up into the air.

"Then why did you run off from your sister?"

"I got bored with what we were playing" he tilted his head and stared straight in front of him. Ichigo worried about him sometimes.

Shiki was much like Grimmjow he loved to explore and to scare the other wares. Even though they had gotten use to it they still act as if they got scared. He was also a little hunter that loved to leave presents in the living room. Ayaka was a mixture of both Ichigo and Grimmjow she had Ichigo's playfulness and lovingness but she was hard headed like her father. She liked to pick on her brothers but she once told her parents that she was making them tougher. They laughed and told her to tone it down a bit after she made them both cry and have nightmares for a week. After that she just fought with them every now and then. Taiga was the strange one. After Ichigo gave birth to him they had him check out but they said he was fine. Ichigo was told it was a faze he was going through, but Ichigo knew better. His kid was smart and he knew something that Ichigo knew kids his age shouldn't know but he didn't mind. He also like to imitate others Ichigo found it cute and Grimmjow found it creepy.

Taiga looked up at his mother. "Mom?"

"Yeah?" Ichigo pulled him into his lap.

"how come uncle Shiro is always with uncle Nnoitra making weird noises" Taiga repeated some of the sounds and Ichigo couldn't help but face palm.

"When you're older your father will teach you about those noises" Ichigo rubbed his head.

"I know they're having sex mom"

"Then why did you ask!?"

"I don't know" then Taiga did he stare off into space thing.

Ichigo sighed and lifted his son up and walked over to hi other two children. Grimmjow was fighting with Ayaka and Shiki was bugging him by crawling all over him. Ichigo laughed at the sight and set Taiga down. Ichigo walked over holding his sons hand. He pulled Shiki off Grimmjow's back then stood between Grimmjow and Ayaka. All he did was smiled and they shut up.

"Now that you're quiet how about we go eat?" Ichigo turned and walked away with Taiga holding his hand. The boy may be weird but he was very open and nice.

Once they were seated Taiga looked over at one of the couples a few seats over.

"Mom?"

"Yes?" he looked down at his son.

"Can I have a baby brother or sister?" Ichigo blushed and Grimmjow laughed.

"Umm well it's not that easy" Ichigo tried to explain.

"But they had one? It can't be that hard to get. Uncle Starrk says if you walk far into the forest you can find one" Grimmjow laughed harder causing people to look at them.

"Maybe one day I'll go looking" Ichigo patted his head.

"Can I come?"

"No this is a mommy and daddy thing" Grimmjow stated and grinned over at Ichigo and winked.

'_Looks like I'm going to be looking sooner than I thought'_


End file.
